Wędrując przez życie/część 9
Nadchodzi dzień balu z okazji walentynek. Mimo świetnej organizacji dla wielu okazuje się być bardzo nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. Paulin poznaje całą prawdę o swoim chłopaku, Ferbowi towarzyszy niemiłosierny pech, a Agenci odkrywają kto jest nowym czarnym charakterem. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Irving Du Bois *Nazz Jefferson *Baljeet Rai *Paulin Heller *Django Brown *Stephanie Winner *Michael Jenkins *Natalie Middleton *Klarisa Windy *Sophie Adventure *Malcolm Morgan *Simon Graham *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Jack Jefferson *pani Basia - Nazz jesteś tu? Nazzy? Echo słów rozbrzmiewało w mojej głowie. - Zabieramy ją. Tak dużo głosów. - Co tu mamy? - Dziewczyna. Wiek 17 lat. Przedawkowała... Tyle zbędnych słów. - Panie doktorze co z nią będzie? - Spokojnie, wyjdzie z tego. Potrzebuję spokoju! Cisza! Wszyscy! W jednej chwili wszystko zamilkło. Unosiłam się pośród ciemności, zupełnie sama. - Nigdy nie jesteś sama i nigdy nie będziesz, bo ja cię nie zostawię - usłyszałam za sobą jej głos. Odwróciłam się. Unosiła się w przestrzeni podobnie jak ja. Przymrużyłam nieco oczy, jej niebieski blask prawie mnie oślepiał. - Jesteś samolubna. Myślisz tylko o sobie, a co ze mną? - Ty to ja - odparłam. - Jesteśmy jednym. - Więc dlaczego chcesz nas zabić? - Chcę tylko odrobiny spokoju. Chciałam żeby przestało boleć. - Dobrze wiem czego chciałaś. Ból jest częścią istnienia i dobrze to wiesz. Nie będziemy przed nim uciekać Nazzy. My się nie poddajemy, zapomniałaś? Niebieska zbliżyła się do mnie. Mimo że była zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, jej blask już mnie tak nie oślepiał. - Nie dam nam umrzeć. - Nazz, proszę obudź się... - dobiegł nas zewsząd znajomy głos. - Chyba cię wołają - oznajmiła Niebieska i położyła mi dłoń na głowie. Poczułam jakby wlano we mnie litry gorącej wody. Obudziłam się. Byłam w sali szpitalnej. Dokoła otaczał mnie sprzęty medyczne. Nade mną pochylała się pielęgniarka. - Dzień dobry - przywitała się uśmiechając uprzejmie. - Długo spałaś. Kobieta odsunęła się i wtedy moje spojrzenie padło na kanapę znajdującą się naprzeciw mojego łóżka. - Baljeet? - wyszeptałam na widok Rai'a zwiniętego w kulkę. - Twój przyjaciel jest tu odkąd cię przywieźli. Wytrwały chłopak. Po tych słowach pielęgniarka opuściła salę. ---- Obudził mnie trzask zamykanych drzwi. Podniosłem się ze szpitalnej kanapy i przetarłem oczy. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że dziewczyna leżąca przede mną, przypatruje się mi. - Nazz! - zawołałem uradowany. Podszedłem do jej łóżka i usiadłem na krawędzi. - Ocknęłaś się. Jak się czujesz? - Co tu robisz Baljeet? - zapytała, jakby nieświadoma, że zadałem jej pytanie. - Postanowiłem, że zostanę przy tobie póki nie odzyskasz przytomności. Narobiłaś mi stracha. Jak znalazłem cię w domu wyglądałaś fatalnie. - Więc to ty mnie tu przywiozłeś? - Nie, zadzwoniłem na pogotowie. Stwierdzili przedawkowanie i zabrali cię tutaj. Nazz powiedz mi co się z tobą dzieje? - Nic Baljeet, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku - odparła Niebieska uśmiechając się promiennie. To zaskakujące jak ona potrafi się dobrze maskować. Gdyby nie ta cała zaistniała sytuacja, byłbym jej uwierzył. - Weź przestań. Doktor mówił, że wyraźnie widzi ślady długotrwałego wyniszczania organizmu. Ćpasz nie od dziś, a ja chcę wiedzieć czemu. - A czy coś zmieni, gdy ci powiem? - Spróbuję ci jakoś pomóc. Zależy mi na tobie i nie pozwolę byś dalej się wyniszczała. Możesz mi nie ufać, ale ja naprawdę zrobię wszystko żebyś z tego wyszła. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. - Dzięki Baljeet. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wpatrywałem się w nią z oczekiwaniem, podczas gdy ona najwyraźniej unikała mojego wzroku. - Baljeet... Czy był tu dziś mój tata? Czy ktoś poinformował go, gdzie jestem? Pielęgniarka mówiła, że byłeś tu cały czas, więc pewnie wiesz... - Z tego co wiem, lekarze do niego dzwonili, ale nie było go tutaj- oznajmiłem bez ogródek. Nazz posmutniała. - Pewnie nie mógł przyjść, coś musiało go zatrzymać, coś... - Coś ważniejszego... Niż ja. Jak zawsze. Już miałem odpowiedzieć, że przecież na pewno nie ma nic ważniejszego niż jego córka. W końcu jest jej ojcem i na pewno ogromnie ją kocha, że to pewnie jakieś nieporozumienie. Pewnie jest na akcji, lub lekarze jednak się do niego nie dodzwonili. Nazz jednak uprzedziła mnie. - Nie musisz mówić, że jest inaczej Baljeet, bo mnie do tego i tak nie przekonasz. - Ja tylko chcę jakoś ci pomóc. - Mógłbyś więc... Nikomu nie mówić? No wiesz, o ty wszystkim co się dziś wydarzyło. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. ---- - Nie musisz się o to martwić, nie puszczę pary z ust - oznajmił natychmiast Jeet, kładąc rękę na piersi. - Dzięki - odparłam krótko. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę w zupełnej ciszy, póki nie przerwała jej pielęgniarka. - Panie Rai, czas odwiedzin minął już kilka godzin temu. Powinien pan już wracać do domu. Doktor Rai czeka na pana przed szpitalem - oznajmiła stając w progu. - Dziękuję pani Basiu, już idę - oznajmił czarnowłosy, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. - Muszę już iść Nazzy, ale jutro zaraz po szkolę wpadnę. Trzymaj się. - Pa - wyszeptałam patrząc jak chłopak znika za drzwiami. ---- Zaraz po szkole poszedłem do szpitala odwiedzić Nazz. Jak jej obiecałem, nikomu nic nie powiedziałem o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Nawet Bufordowi, co było trudne. W szpitalnym bufecie, kupiłem kubek gorącej czekolady dla Nazz. Nieźle musiałem się nagimnastykować, żeby donieść go w całości do sali w której moja przyjaciółka leżała. Delikatnie zapukałem do drzwi, a gdy usłyszałem "proszę" otworzyłem je ostrożnie i wszedłem do środka. Nazz siedziała na łóżku i coś czytała. - Cześć - przywitałem się. - Mam coś dla ciebie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zdumiona. Wręczyłem jej ostrożnie napój, pilnując by się nie oparzyła. - Jej dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Co czytasz? - Pielęgniarka przyniosła mi jakiś magazyn naukowy. Zajęliśmy się rozmową. Gdy Nazz skończyła pić swoją czekoladę, odstawiła kubek na szafkę nocną. - Pójść po jeszcze jedną? - zapytałem, wstając z krzesła gotowy iść po kolejny kubek. - Nie. Wystarczy mi na dziś... W tym samym momencie do sali wszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy. - Tatko! - ucieszyła się Nazz, na widok swojego ojca. Zrozumiałem, że właśnie jego obecności najbardziej teraz potrzebowała. Podszedłem się przywitać. - Dzień dobry panie Jefferson, jestem... - mężczyzna jednak zepchnął mnie na bok, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem. - Co ty sobie myślałaś? - zwrócił się do Nazz podniesionym głosem. - Nawet nie wiesz, jakie przez ciebie mam problemy w pracy! Szef wydziału antynarkotykowego ma córkę ĆPUNKĘ. Jak to wygląda? Jak tylko komisarz się o tym dowiedział, chciał wszcząć śledztwo. - Tato ja... - Nie przerywaj mi. Lekarz powiedział, że ćpasz już z dobry rok. Jak mogłaś robić coś takiego pod moim nosem? Twoja matka umarła, bo chciała wydać cię na ten świat, a ty tak się jej odwdzięczasz? Niepotrzebnie się dla ciebie tak poświęcała. Karolin miała co do ciebie rację, mała rozwydrzona smarkula, która nie potrafi nic uszanować... Z każdym słowem pana Jeffersona, Nazz zdawała się być coraz bardziej zlękniona i zrozpaczona, aż w końcu po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Wtedy nie wytrzymałem. - Czy może pan przestać na nią krzyczeć?! - zawołałem, zwracając w końcu na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Z jego niebieskich oczu promieniała wściekłość. - Nazz popełniła błąd, ale w tej chwili powinien pan cieszyć się, że pańska córka żyje, a nie jej ubliżać. - Nie będzie mi jakiś smarkacz mówił, jak mam postępować z własną córką! - wykrzyknął pan Jefferson w mym kierunku. - Co z pana za ojciec, że przez dobry rok pozwalał pan córce ćpać pod pańskim nosem? Tak się pan interesował nią i jej problemami. - Ty, mały... ---- Tata zacisnął pięści gotów przyłożyć Baljeetowi. Ten stał jednak dzielnie, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpuścić. Obaj przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, póki mój ojciec nie spojrzał na mnie z pogardą i powiedział coś, co na dobre wryło mi się w pamięć. - Nie potrzebuję córki ćpunki. Żałuję, że to nie ty wtedy umarłaś. Z Lily przynajmniej byłem szczęśliwy. Potem wyszedł. Nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić. Wgapiałam się w ścianę, a sens słów ojca powoli do mnie docierał. - Nazz ja... - Baljeet mógłbyś mnie zostawić? - zapytałam spokojnie kładąc się i odwracając w kierunku okna, tak by go nie widzieć. - Nie Nazz. Nie zostawię cię - oznajmił Rai. Poczułam jak siada na skraju łóżka, jednak nie zareagowałam. Leżałam tylko sztywno, wgapiając się w przestrzeń. ---- Siedzieliśmy z Penny w krzakach i obserwowaliśmy przybywających na bal. - Więc nie mamy pojęcia jak ten nowy złoczyńca wygląda? - Nie mamy. - I nie wiemy z kim, ani gdzie ma się spotkać? - Nie wiemy. - To niby jak chcesz go rozpoznać? - No - zamyśliłem się chwilę. - Szukajmy kogoś kto zachowuje się podejrzanie. - Perry to nastolatkowie. Oni wszyscy zachowują się podejrzanie. - To masz lepszy pomysł? - Jakim cudem ta organizacja jeszcze nie upadła? - Mamy... Farta? Czy to ważne? Skupmy się na obserwacji. Penny westchnęła ciężko, ale nie odezwała się więcej. Byłem jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. ---- Weszłam na salę gimnastyczną, która teraz pięknie udekorowana miała posłużyć nam jako sala balowa. Muszę przyznać, że grupa organizacyjna zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. W tłumie zaczęłam wypatrywać Irvinga z którym się tu umówiłam. W końcu go dostrzegłam. Stał przy stole rozmawiając z Klarisą Windy i Sophie Adventure. Właściwie to zdawało się, że Klarisa i Sophie rozmawiają, a Irving przysłuchuje się im nieco sfrustrowany. Podeszłam do nich prędko. - ...jestem cheerleaderką, mam sporo nagród łyżwiarskich, a ty? - warknęła Klarisa. - Ja i Irving mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, prawda Irving? - Daniella! - ucieszył się rudowłosy na mój widok. - Jesteś w końcu. Przepraszam was na chwilę - zwrócił się do Klar i Sophie. - Ale muszę zamienić słówko z Dani. Chłopak pociągnął mnie z dala od swych adoratorek. - O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? - zapytałam zdumiona. - O niczym, chciałem się po prostu od nich uwolnić. - Wytłumacz mi Irving, masz dwie naprawdę atrakcyjne adoratorki. Dlaczego nie poszedłeś na bal z jedną z nich? - Powiedzmy, że wybór którejkolwiek z nich, nie skończyłby się dla mnie najlepiej - odparł Irving z westchnieniem. ---- Stałem przed szkołą czekając na Fletchera. Miał mi dziś dostarczyć materiały potrzebne do rozkręcenia mojego biznesu. - Nareszcie jesteś - zawołałem witając się z nim, gdy tylko zjawił się na progu szkoły. Paulin, z którą przyszedł mój przyjaciel, minęła nas bez słowa i weszła do budynku. - Znów się pokłóciliście? - zapytałem, wskazując przez ramię na dziewczynę zielonowłosego. - Nie, ale możliwe że się obraziła - odparł Ferb wzruszając ramionami. - Po drodze powiedziałem jej, że będę musiał z tobą pogadać i żeby zostawiła nas samych. - Może jest zazdrosna? - O ciebie? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. - O to, że ją zlałeś dla kumpla. - Przecież nie spędzę z tobą całego wieczoru. Ona myśli, że jak ze sobą chodzimy to przez cały czas musimy być razem, ale dość o moim związku. - Dobra, przejdźmy do interesów. Masz dla mnie ten projekt? - Jasne. Powiedziałem, że będzie na dziś i jest. Chcesz go teraz? - Wolałbym. Później jak się rozkręci zabawa to o nim zapomnę, a jutro z samego rana chciałbym zacząć montaż. - Zostawiłem go w aucie. Chodź ze mną na parking to jeszcze po drodze zapalimy. ---- - Słyszałeś to Perry? - zwróciłam się do mojego współszpiega, który obserwował całą zaistniałą scenę przez lornetkę. - Tak i nie mogę w to uwierzyć - mruknął dziobak nie odrywając lornetki od oczu. - Ferb pali. - Nie to miałam na myśli - warknęłam. - Zresztą, chodź. Chwyciłam dziobaka za łapę i pociągnęłam za sobą. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na parkingu. Przyczajeni za jakimś autem, obserwowaliśmy Ferba i tego blondaska. - Trzymaj - oznajmił Ferb, wręczając blondaskowi tubę, z jak podejrzewałam, jakimś projektem. - Nadal nie rozumiem do czego ci jest to potrzebne. - Już przecież mówiłem, żeby rozkręcić biznes - odparł blondasek wręczając Fletcherowi plik z gotówką. Zielonowłosy schował pieniądze do samochodu. - Interesy z tobą to przyjemność - oznajmił blondasek i podał Ferbowi dłoń. Potem chłopcy spalili wspólnie fajkę pokoju i rozmawiali o różnych głupich sprawach jak piłka nożna. - Wracam na bal, idziesz? - oznajmił zielonowłosy beznamiętnie, gdy skończyli palić papierosa. - Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić, ale zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Ferb odszedł. Blondasek wyciągnął komórkę i zadzwonił. - Dzień dobry doktorze, to ja Michael. Mam już ten projekt. Tak jutro z samego rana go panu dostarczę. Blondasek o imieniu Michael rozłączył się i wrócił na bal. Spojrzałam na Perry. - Faktycznie mamy farta - stwierdziłam. - Więc mamy go - westchnął Perry. - Wiemy jak wygląda, że ma na imię Michael i że jutro z samego rana planuje coś złego, razem z kimś równie złym. Jak Ferb może z nim współpracować?! - Wydaje mi się, że Ferb sam nie jest do końca świadomy kim jest Michael - przypuściłam. - Pewnie myślał, że zwyczajnie wyświadcza kumplowi przysługę. - Oby tak było, bo jeśli okaże się, że przez tego gnoja mój Ferb przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy to... ---- Kiedy dotarłem do sali balowej zabawa już trwała. Paulin stała pod ścianą z założonymi rękoma. Najwyraźniej nie podobało jej się moje spóźnienie. Podszedłem do niej. - Coś nie tak? - zapytałem z uśmiechem. - Bal rozpoczął się kwadrans temu. - Wiesz to nie ja malowałem się ponad półgodziny - mruknąłem. - Robiłam to, żeby ci się podobać - zaszczebiotała Paulin niewinnie i chwyciła mnie za dłonie. - Wiesz, chcę żebyś był dumny ze swojej dziewczyny. Kilka chwil później ruszyliśmy do tańca. Po jakiejś godzinie zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę. Paulin poszła pogadać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, a ja postanowiłem się czegoś napić. W drodze do stołu spotkałem Daniellę. Skończyła właśnie tańczyć z Irvingiem. Znów poczułem, że mam ochotę mu przywalić. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ten okularnik tak na mnie działa. Po chwili namysłu postanowiłem zmienić kierunek mojej wędrówki. Zawróciłem i podszedłem do Dani i rudego. - Cześć Dani - przywitałem się. - Jednak postanowiłaś przyjść... - Tak, Irving mnie namówił. - To świetnie - zerknąłem na chłopaka z ukosa. - W takim razie, skoro już jesteś, to może zatańczymy? - zaproponowałem. - Jeśli oczywiście Irving się zgodzi. ---- - Jasne, nie mam nic przeciw - odparłem z uśmiecham. - Tańczcie sobie, ja muszę skończyć na stronę. Ferb chwycił Daniellę za dłoń i razem ruszyli na parkiet. Ja tym czasem wyszedłem z sali i udałem się do toalety. Gdy wszedłem do toalety, z jednej z kabin usłyszałem stłumione głosy. - Weź spróbuj jakoś podważyć czy coś. - Nie mogę ich po prostu wyważyć? - To miała być akcja incognito, nie możemy niszczyć mienia publicznego. Agencji nie stać na odszkodowania. - Agencji na nic nie stać. - Agencie P? Penny? To wy? - zapytałem zdumiony. - Irving? - Irving! Całe szczęście - ucieszyła się Penny. - Choć tu i wydostań nas stąd. Prędko zabarykadowałem drzwi wejściowe do toalety, po czym podszedłem do kabiny w której uwięzieni byli moi znajomi. Po kilku próbach udało mi się otworzyć drzwi i wypuścić Agentów na zewnątrz. - W końcu wolni! - wykrzyknęła uradowana agentka. - Co wyście tam robili? - zapytałem totalnie zszokowany. - Szpiegowaliśmy - odparła Agentka P. - Wiesz namierzyliśmy tego nowego złoczyńcę. To jakiś Michael - zaczął Agent P. - Okazało się, że jego "pomocnikiem" jest mój Ferb, ale pominiemy ten fakt. Usiłowaliśmy dorwać się do planów które dla niego zrobił Ferb, ale samochód w którym je zostawił, jest zbyt dobrze zabezpieczony. - Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego! - W akcie desperacji Penny nawet rzuciła cegłówką by rozbić szybę, ale okazało się, że są z nietłukącego się szkła. - To nie był akt desperacji, tylko pokaz wściekłości - mruknęła Penny. - W każdym razie - kontynuował Perry. - Uznaliśmy, że jedynym sposobem jest podprowadzenie Michaelowi kluczyków, ale po drodze utknęliśmy tu. - Jak? - spytałem lekko skołowany. - A czy to ważne? - warknęła Penny. - Liczy się, że mamy kluczyki - oznajmiła pokazując mi swoją zdobycz. - I co? Zamierzacie, tak po prostu, podprowadzić mu te plany? - No co ty! - oburzyła się Penny. - Nie jesteśmy jakimiś nowicjuszami. Zrobimy zdjęcia projektu, żeby nasi specjaliści mogli sprawdzić co to takiego i jak powstrzymać. Potem zamontujemy lokalizatory w tubie od projektu i aucie tego całego Michaela, oraz podsłuch. Nie chcemy, żeby zorientował się, że go namierzyliśmy bo stanie się bardziej ostrożny, a tak łatwiej nam go będzie szpiegować. Wiemy, że jutro ma się spotkać ze swoim współpracownikiem, chcemy dowiedzieć się co takiego knują. - Wow, naprawdę nieźle przemyślany plan - przyznałem z podziwem. - No ale, jak utknęliście w toalecie? - No... - zaczął Perry, Penny jednak mu przerwała. - Cicho bądź! - wykrzyknęła dziobaczka ze złością. - To zostanie między nami. ---- Piosenka dobiegła końca. Wypuściłem Daniellę z objęć, jednak nie spuszczałem z niej wzroku. Była naprawdę piękna. - A teraz prosimy o chwilę uwagi - dobiegł mnie z miejsca DJ'a głos Django. - Z racji balu, przygotowaliśmy specjalny filmik, który zapewne wielu z was przypadnie do gustu. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku rozwiniętemu ekranowi projektora, na którym zaczęto wyświetlać film. W tle słychać było jakąś rockową nutę, a na ekranie zaczęły ukazywać się zdjęcia. Moje zdjęcia. Moje zdjęcia z dziewczynami w dość jednoznacznych sytuacjach. - Panie i panowie. Oto Ferb Fletcher i jego zdobycze! Możemy tylko pogratulować temu zawziętemu łamaczowi kobiecych serc. W ciągu zaledwie tego roku, uzbierał sobie całkiem niezły harem - mówił Django, a zdjęcia przewijały się jedno za drugim. Imion niektórych dziewczyn nawet nie znałem. Na jednej całuję się z jakąś blondynką, na innym z brunetką. Poczułem że wszystkie spojrzenia zwracają, się na mnie. Czułem że się rumienię. - Jeśli do tej pory nie byliście świadomi, jaki pan Fletcher jest zapracowany, to teraz już wiecie, że niezły z niego ogier. Ale, ale. Najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec. W tym momencie puszczone zostało nagranie z wczorajszego dnia. Poczułem jak serce mi zamiera. ---- -''Założyłem się z Simonem, że do dwudziestego ją przelecę.'' - oznajmił Ferb z filmiku. Dłonie zaczęły mi drżeć z wściekłości. Spojrzałam na Ferba. Zielonowłosy wgapiał się we mnie przerażony. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym odwróciłam się i skierowałam ku wyjściu. ---- Wróciłem z toalety w samą porę by zobaczyć to całe nieszczęsne nagranie. W wejściu zostałem potrącony przez Daniellę, która najwyraźniej nawet mnie nie zauważyła. - Daniella! Zaczekaj - zawołałem i wybiegłem za nią ze szkoły. Znalazłem ją na ławce przed szkołą. - Dani. - Dupek z niego, no nie? Cały czas zdradza Paulin. Robił nadzieję tylu dziewczynom... - W tym i tobie co? - Co? Mnie? Nie, no coś tym. Przecież dobrze wiem, że ma dziewczynę tylko... Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy, że mu na mnie zależy. Ale jemu chodziło tylko o ten cały zakład. ---- - Jak myślicie? Czy Ferb wygra zakład? Bo ja osobiście uważam, że jego szanse spadły do zera... W sali rozbrzmiały śmiechy, które przerodziły się w jeden ogłuszający rechot. Nie mogłem tego dłużej znieść. Ruszyłem ku wyjściu. Gdy tylko znalazłem się przed szkołą. Wyciągnąłem papierosa by go zapalić. - Jak ci się podobała moja prezentacja Fletcher? Odwróciłem się. Django stał z rękami w kieszeniach i uśmiechał się z satysfakcją. - Po co to wszystko zrobiłeś? Te zdjęcia i filmik? Śledziłeś mnie przez tyle czasu? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? - Skrzywdziłeś osobę którą kocham. - O kim ty... W tej chwili z budynku wyszła również Paulin, Natalie i Steph, wraz z Simonem, Malcolmem i Michaelem. - Złamałeś serce Steph i poniesiesz za to karę. Teraz już każdy się na tobie poznał. - Jesteś stuknięty! - To nie ja uganiam się za każdą dziewczyną w mieście i zdradzam moją dziewczynę na lewo i prawo. - Ale to ty zaraz dostaniesz w ryj za swoją głupotę - warknąłem i rzuciłem się na brązowowłosego. Nasza potyczka nie trwała jednak długo. Natychmiast zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. Simon i Michael odciągnęli mnie od Djanga, a ten parszywiec został przytrzymany przez Malcolma i Stephanie. - Spokojnie chłopaki - odezwał się Simon. - To nie najlepsze miejsce by wszczynać bójki. Może lepiej ochłońcie nieco. - Jeszcze się z tobą policzę! - zawołałem za brązowowłosym, który został odprowadzony przez Steph do szkoły. ---- Django zniknął nam z oczu. Jednak chłopaki nadal przytrzymywali Ferba. - No już stary ochłonąłeś? - zapytał Michael. - Tak, puśćcie mnie - odparł zielonowłosy. Chłopcy wypuścili go z uścisku i poklepali po ramieniu. - Chyba musimy zapalić, co powiesz stary? - Tak, przyda się... - Nie zamierzasz ze mną porozmawiać Ferb? Zielonowłosy odwrócił się ku mnie, chyba dopiero teraz mnie zauważył. Natalie dała Malcolmowi delikatnie do zrozumienia, by wrócili do szkoły, a Michael i Simon powiedzieli zielonowłosemu, że czekają w zaułku i też się oddalili. - O czym mam z tobą rozmawiać? - O tym wszystkim. Nie zamierzałeś mnie jakoś przeprosić? Wytłumaczyć tych wszystkich zdjęć? Filmu? - Co tu jest do tłumaczenia? Przecież wszystko widziałaś. - Jak... Jak możesz być taki Ferb!? - Jaki? - Niewdzięczny i pyszny, i samolubny... Nie masz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, że przez tyle czasu przysparzałeś mi rogi? - Przecież dobrze o tym wiedziałaś. Sama pewnie nie byłaś lepsza. - NIGDY cię nie zdradziłam Ferb. Zostałam dziś upokorzona przed całą szkołą i to wszystko TWOJA WINA! - Ty upokorzona?! To ja... - Wyszłam na naiwną laskę, która nie potrafi nawet utrzymać chłopaka w ryzach. Tyle razy wybaczałam ci wszystkie twoje wygłupy, ale koniec już z tym - wykrzyknęłam. - To koniec Ferb słyszysz? Miedzy nami wszystko skończone. Nati miała rację, nie jesteś mnie wart. Nie jesteś chłopakiem w którym się zakochałam. - W porządku - odparł po chwili zielonowłosy. - Jak sobie chcesz. I tak cię nigdy nie kochałem. Ferb odwrócił się i odszedł. Stałam wściekła i zrozpaczona wgapiając się w jego plecy, i powstrzymując się od zatrzymania go. ---- Po zerwaniu z Paulin udałem się do zaułka. Chłopacy już tam na mnie czekali z odpalonym szlugiem. - Nieźle cię ten Brown wkopał - mruknął Michael podając mi papierosa. - Jak chcesz możemy... - Daj spokój, gówna lepiej nie ruszać - odparłem wydmuchując dym papierosowy. Ponad głową Simona dostrzegłem Daniellę i Irvinga stojących przy ławeczce. - I co, pozwolisz, żeby stroszył piórka? Rudowłosy objął dziewczynę. Chyba ją pocieszał. - Ja - okularnik odgarnął włosy z twarzy dziewczyny. - On - i pocałował. ---- Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak Ferb znika w zaułku. - Dani, mogę cię zapewnić, że Ferb nie mówił szczerze w tym filmiku - oznajmiłem przytulając dziewczynę. - Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy - oznajmiłem zdecydowanie i wypuściłem z objęć. - Tak, zależy mu ale na wygraniu zakładu. - Nieprawda - stwierdziłem odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy. - I ci to udowodnię. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją. ---- Irving mnie pocałował. Zdumiona tym faktem nie zdołałam nawet zareagować. ---- Poczułem nagłe szarpnięcie. Potem, nim zdążyłem zarejestrować co się stało, poczułem ogromny ból nosa i wylądowałem twardo na ziemi. Stał nade mną Ferb z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Nie waż się jej dotykać - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Co ty wprawiasz! - wykrzyknęła Daniella ciągnąc zielonowłosego za ramię. - Zostaw go w spokoju. Odepchnęła Ferba na bok i podeszła do mnie. ---- Patrzyłem jak Daniell pochyla się nad okularnikiem, pyta czy wszystko z nim w porządku, pomaga wstać i odprowadza z dala ode mnie. Zazdrość nadal się we mnie kotłowała, jednak powstrzymałem się od ponownego stłuczenia rudego. Po chwili u mojego boku zjawił się Simon. - A temu za co przyfasoliłeś? - zapytał podając mi papierosa. - Bo to frajer - odparłem i zaciągnąłem się. - Gdzie Michael? - Wrócił na salę, no wiesz noc jeszcze młoda. Chłopak chce zaszaleć. Idziesz? - Nie dzięki. Lepiej już wrócę do domu. ---- - I po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytała Daniella lekko oschłym tonem i przyłożyła mi mrożony groszek do oka. Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w moim salonie. Daniella poprosiła Artura, który podobnie jak ona miał dziś fatalny dzień, bo podwiózł nas do mnie do domu. - Chciałem ci coś udowodnić i mi się to udało - oznajmiłem i syknąłem z bólu. - Niby co? Że Ferb jest od ciebie silniejszy? To wiedziałam już wcześniej. - Nie, że nadal mu na tobie zależy - odparłem poprawiając groszek. - Nie musiałeś tego robić - westchnęła Shine przyglądając się mi ze współczuciem. - Połamał ci okulary. - To nic. Mam kilka zapasowych par - odparłem z uśmiechem i ułożyłem się wygodnie na sofie. Zamknąłem oczy i usiłowałem zapomnieć o bólu. Nagle poczułem dotyk ust Danielli na swoim policzku. Otworzyłem oczy i zerknąłem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Dani uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie. - Dziękuję Irving. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego mogę mieć, ale nie rób więcej takich głupot. Nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda. - Cóż to będzie trudne. Głupoty to moja specjalność - odparłem z uśmiechem. ---- Samochód zatrzymał się na wjeździe na przedmieścia. - Co jest do... - moje spojrzenie padło na wskaźnik ilości paliwa. No tak, pusty bak. - Świetnie, wspaniale! Wysiadłem z auta i ze złością kopnąłem w oponę co przysporzyło mi ogromny ból w prawej nodze. Zacząłem spychać pojazd na pobocze. Po dziecięciu minutach udało mi się "zaparkować" samochód na chodniku, tak by nie stanowił potencjalnego zagrożenia na drodze. Klnąc pod nosem ruszyłem w kierunku domu. Byłem kilka budynków od mojego ogródka, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Szła w krótkiej, przewiewnej sukience. Bez żadnej kurtki, czy czegokolwiek co mogłoby ją ogrzać. Obserwowałem ją przez chwilę. W końcu zebrałem się w sobie i przyspieszyłem kroku by ją dogonić. - Daniell... - zacząłem kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. W tym samym momencie Daniella pochwyciła moją dłoń, po czym w niewyjaśniony sposób wylądowałem na ziemi. Dziewczyna stała w pozycji bojowej, gotowa dodatkowo skopać mi tyłek. Ja leżałem na ziemi, gapiąc się na nią zszokowany. - F-Ferb... - wyjąkała "opuszczając gardę". - Od kiedy znasz sztuki walki? - Od zawsze - odparła niebieskooka wzruszając ramionami. Podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem spodnie. - Dzięki, że powstrzymałaś się od skopania mi tyłka. - Tak. Powstrzymałam - mruknęła Dani i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. - Zaczekaj - zawołałem za nią, znów zatrzymując. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać Dani. Przeprosić za... za wszystko. - Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać tylko Irvinga. Przez ciebie o mało co nie wylądował w szpitalu. - Przesadzasz. Ledwie co go drasnąłem. - Ledwie co? Złamałeś mu nos! I połamałeś okulary. - Wyliże się. Obślizgłe szumowiny ze wszystkiego się wyliżą. - Nie nazywaj go tak. Dlaczego go tak nie znosisz, co? - A ty dlaczego go tak bronisz, co?! - Irving to mój przyjaciel. - Przyjaciel. Przyjaciel z którym lecisz w ślinę przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. - CO? Ty... W ogóle... Ugh! Dla twojej informacji to on pocałował mnie. - Tym bardziej mu się należało. - Nie wiem co ty do niego masz, ale... - Co do niego mam? Serio nie wiesz? On... Przystawia się do ciebie. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Ferb. A nawet jeśli to nic ci do tego. - Właśnie, że dużo mi do tego, bo tak się składa, że... No, sama wiesz. - Co wiem? - Przecież wszystko wiesz najlepiej, więc to też powinnaś wiedzieć. - Co? Powiesz mi w końcu jaki masz problem? - Ty jesteś moim problemem! - Ja? W takim razie wybacz. Zniknę z twojego życia i przestanę nim być - Dani odwróciła się by odejść, jednak znów pochwyciłem ją za ramię. - Nie! Nie to miałem na... Natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Daniella znów posłała mnie na glebę. - Nie dotykaj mnie. Daj mi spokój Ferb, bo następnym razem się nie powstrzymam - warknęła po czym ruszyła przed siebie. Wściekły na samego siebie uderzyłem pięścią o chodnik. Znów zabolało. Wstałem z ziemi i wpatrzyłem w oddalającą się dziewczynę, póki nie znikła za zakrętem. Westchnąłem ciężko. W tym samym momencie z nieba lunął deszcz. W lutym, deszcz, istna ulewa. Gorzej już być chyba nie może. Otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania. Już na progu usłyszałem podniesiony głos mojej mamy, dochodzący z salonu. Ze zdumieniem udałem się w tamtym kierunku. Mama nigdy nie krzyczy na Phineasa. - Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Co ty sobie myślałeś, żeby zatajać przede mną taką wiadomość? - A czy, gdybym ci powiedział, coś by to zmieniło? - zapytał cicho czerwonowłosy. Mama milczała, wpatrywała się w Phina ze łzami w oczach. Mój brat tym czasem stał ze zwieszoną głową, nie śmiał nawet na nią spojrzeć. - Synku - wyszeptała Linda. - Synku, nie mogę cię stracić. Po tych słowach kobieta podeszła do nastolatka i uściskała go. O co tu chodzi? - Nie chciałem cię martwić mamo - mówił czerwonowłosy łamiącym się głosem. - Myślałem, że jak nie powiem ci o wynikach, to nie będziesz się martwić. - Niewiedza w tym przypadku Phineas, była gorsza od prawdy - oznajmiła cicho mama i puściła Flynna. - Wolisz wiedzieć że umrę, niż nie wiedzieć nic? - zdumiał się. Zamurowało mnie. - C-co? - wyjąkałem zwracając na siebie uwagę mamy i brata. - Jak to umrzesz? Poczułem jak wszystko woku mnie się wali. Kategoria:Odcinki